


too crazy

by Linkle



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linkle/pseuds/Linkle
Summary: i didn't even wor k this one i was at dennys im just tge publisher





	too crazy

yhyyYOOIMACOMPUTERICAN MAKE THE BLOOPS AND BLEEPS LIKE SO

MY DICK DONT WORK BRBRBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROUT OF MY HEAD OUT OF MY HEAD OUT OF MY HEAD OUT OF MY HEAD OUT OF MY HEADRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR“I am going to beat you to death,” is editing on for y’all suck my do that! do that! do that! ont do that! Dont do that!ock

It was a beautiful day and everyone was excited  
There was a picnic and the whole nintendo crew was invited  
Luigi stood up and said  
Listen everyone, I love you guys!  
You are my best friends in the world  
You make me glad to be alive!  
Excuse me, hi there!  
I'm the announcer for a fun new family game  
It's called super smash brothers!  
That sounds nice, how do we play?  
Well, first I'm going to warp you  
Into a world of hate and war  
Where you'll assault everyone  
You have ever known and loved before  
I don't think I wanna do that  
Oh, come on, it'll be a bash!  
Now grab all of your little friends  
'Cause it is time for us to motherfucking smash!  
Whoa-oh!  
Wait, no!  
Let's go! Kick the shit out of your friends!  
That's not cool  
Have a blast as you beat their ass  
And then they're forced to clap for you at the end  
3, 2, 1, Smash!

 

I am gay  
Wow me too wanna piss together

W

 

“Wow I really steal the ladies” - Dr. Habit - L*ren - 2019

 

On a sunny summer’s day, Chicenwang the warrior cat decided to take a hike up the Sierras. He was going to find humans. He was going to find humans and sell them for cat bucks because even warrior cats have capitalism now. What he found, though, was beyon

 

The concept of living is one I do nottttttttttttttttttaAOO!!!! AWOOGA!!! H-h-h-h-h-hello there missy I see that youve got a pair of whatchamacallits….SPOROIOOIOIOIOIING!!!!.....Errr...Err ummm err!!!!.......What a heavenly...Oh, Dont mind me, heheh! I was just ogling those there um….Oh dear!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!..............................*has a heart attack and diess* Oh, excuse me, i just died. Ha, ha, ha! I m dead Now are you Proud of yourself you BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

(fuck my fat number cock >4  
“well this performance was not good” said somen cowell in americas got idol. “you get 4X”

eed

 

bath room

 

OUT OF MY HEAD OUT OF MY HEAD OUT OF MY HEAD   
INTO MY HEAD OUT OF MY HEAD INTO MY HEAD OUT OF MY HEAD

 

I smoke crack for brreakfast said graffiti  
“Wow, Graffiti, you eat breakfast?” Coaster scoffed. “You himbo piece of shit. You idiot. You morLASAGA TIME dumb bitch. I would never eat breakfast. I only drink th  
i came

me going to the cum store to buy cum

“Got everything ready for the party?” Paul asked as he set a giant cake on the table.  
Die bitch

I made this 

“Super Cali Swagilistic sexy Hella dopeness” - God

IM REMY hi remy  
fuckrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
Phoenix Wright. Period. It was really bloody.

Im sorry ms obama its been a honor wolfy is deleting us :(  
HELLP ME!!!!  
I would never help you, why, because you dont exist

 

[CENSORED] decided to [CENSORED] with [CENSORED] and [CENSORED]. It did not go well. WHY ARE THESE SPELL CHECKED

“Im so horny” said David,   
“Aw serios”Uh oh! Somebody made an Oopsie!” “Hell, youre right!” “Well, time to take you to the Nuclear Testing site for examination…”uly” said David’s clone.  
“Yeah lets fuck”   
and so david stuck it in the refrigerator. it was hot  
no it was cold it was a refrigerator  
put it back i wasnt done reading

so this is it? no banjo?

 

 

“I cant have no idea how he got in there” Pen said, chuckling, “You mean the chaos emeralds?”  
“Foldy, I have something importantr to tell you.” Stapy said, not really focusing on his maybe-girlfriend? “Oh mon Dieu, va te faire foutre!” Foldy exclaimed. FUCK YOU!!!!! FUCK YOUU!!!! IM GONNA KILLY OU LEGIT what The hell are you doing? Stop. YOU SUCK I HATE YOU B ITCH log off of twitter.com RIGHT THIS INSTANT I SWEAR TO GOD. You have a lot of fucking nerve “Hehe im marker’” siad marker. No. Keep writing please keep writing be my guesti forget if theyre dating or not. hey fuck you i was writing here EAT SHIT I WAS GONNA HAVE HIM COME OUT AS HOMOPHOBIC “hehe im marker” said marker 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There Phoenix Wright stood, yellow snow in his hands, as he stared up to the all mighty Powerful God Mr. Clean. “That Snow Is Not Clean” said Mr. Clean with a Loud Booming Voice. Phoenix did his best to apologize for the dirty piss yellow snow, but what cut-off before he could make out a single word. “For Your Crimes Of Dirty Snow, You Shall Produce New Fresh Now With Your Bare Toes.” Phoenix stood there in silence. “...my, toes?” Mr. Clean Responded, “YOU HEARD ME, WITH MY BIG BELLY FROM THE CAKE FROM THE OTHER FIC AND ALL, YOU KNOW THE ONE.” And so Phoenix did make Snow with his toes and Mr. Clean was pleased and Phoenix was free to go.

From there, Phoenix decided he wanted some of his favourite Miso Hamburgers, and went down to go buy some, but he spent so long making snow with his toes, the shop was closed, so he went to Eldoon’s Noodles instead. “You want the saltiest broth I can muster?” said Eldoon as Phoenix arrived at the stand. “Naturally” replied Phoenix, as if he was royalty to the little noodle cart. Phoenix got his bowl of noodles and sat down to eat up, but after eating just one noodle, he went into a salt-filled trance. Upon waking up in this trance, he was greeted with the ad:

 

MIKE MEEKINS THICK COCK FREE IPOD CLICK HERE NOW. ,FREE SEX FREE MIKE MEEKINS COCK COP NOW THICK GUMSHOEthis chat is a nightmare

>>>FREE CLICK HERE FOR FREE CLICKING I LOVE TO CLICK CLICK DOWNLOAD FREE SMILEYS ONLINE FREE NOVIRUS 2019 FREE CLICK >>>>CLICK FOR FREE ANTIVIRUS click here for free ipod FILE CONVERTER SMILEYS FREE IMAGES PNGS DOWNLOAD SOURCEFILE DOWNLOAD AN IPHONE9 

Phoenix didn’t know what to make of these ads in his salt-blissed trance. All he knew is he was probably having a heart attack from that one single noodle he consumed. Ads were popping up everywhere around him, as if he didn’t have an Ad Blocker anymore. It was Hell. Phoenix tried running, and run he did, but no matter where he ran, a pop-up would always stop him dead in his tracks. At this point, Phoenix would’ve preferred making more snow with his bare toes compared to this.

The ads didn’t let up either, before he knew it, he was getting porn ads, the kinds of ads that are clearly a scam at that. Not to say the ads prior weren’t clearly scams, but these ones were somehow even MORE obvious. Just then, he turned around wHe loves to click ads, he loves clicking and he clicked image free got image free online for free! He was ADDICTED to this game that your b And now the ads were taking over the story as we speak. It wasn’t pretty at all. oyfriend wont last 3 minutes playing this game, Cum 3 times in 2 second this game, Your GIRLFRIEND DOESNT WANT TO CATCH YOU PLAYING THIS GAME! Free! Free in your area!

Phoenix just had to escape, but just then he saw his good friend Maya materialize in front of him. He asked her for assistance, anything at all, but all she said was “Click to download free images!” This response was something Phoenix didn’t like, so he asked again, and Maya replied once, more “こにちわ！！” she responded with. It’s almost like she was Japanese or something, and not Japanifornianese like everyone else.

And just then, Phoenix woke up in an instant. Phoenix wondered how long he was out, but the question is, how long WASN’T he out for? When he woke up, he wasn’t in the year 2027 anymore, but rather 1856 or whenever the Great Ace Attorney happened. This was no dream. He slapped, pinched, punched and gazoobled himself, but he did not wake up, and felt lots of pain. Somehow the noodles he consumed sent him BACK IN TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Phoenix just did Not understand. First he was in the present with pop-up ads and all that, but now he was in the past with nothing of the sort. Just then Godzilla bursted into the scene, wearing a cute detective hat and monocle to boot, all the while destroying buildings in their path. It looks like Godzilla was terrorizing the people, but in reality Phoenix knew that Godzilla was working on a new case, looking for evidence. From all the time Phoenix spent watching Dick Gumshoe do his work, he understood this fact clearly.

“So what’s up Detective Godzilla? Any new leads on the current case?” Phoenix yelled to Godzilla since Phoenix is such a fucking Manlet and so small. “GRGHAHRGHGHARH” replied Godzilla, with a face that read “no such luck.” “Perhaps I could help investigate, what’s this case about anyway?” Phoenix yesponed (yelling responded). Godzilla cleared their throat, and then gave their input “I would appreciate it very much so old chap. The case is fairly simple for the most part. The Chupacabra is suspected of killing Mothman on August 17th. We have plenty of evidence, the problem lies in the fact that we have no leads to connect this all to.” Phoenix used his giant fucking Hand which was Huge all along put his on Godzilla’s shoulder and said “feck” and everything proceeded to implode. 

Once again Phoenix woke up, apparently when he thought he woke up last time, every time he hit himself he was hit by a car at the same time, being thrown all over the street. When he came too, this time he was in the hospital, thankfully this is Phoenix Wright we’re talking about, so of course he suffered minor injuries (just a sprained ankle). Just then, the door to his hospital room flung open, and in flew Apollo, like literally Apollo flew in because he got these cool new rocket arms (yes dont worry, he can still point and yell objacktion). “Boss, are you alright?” yelled Apollo with his chords of steel. “Of fucking course you twink, im a fucking God.” screamed Phoenix with eye lasers shooting out of his face, punctering the ceiling of the room. “Haha, how many times do I hear that one?” said Apollo, as if everything was fine and normal.

Just then Athena and Trucy both came through the door as well, coming in late since they didn’t have rocket arms (like apollo). “Looks like Jesus Incarnate is still alive and well.” remarked Athena, with Phoenix responding instantly “IM NO JESUS, IM A GOD, JESUS CAN DIE, I CANNOT.” “cool story bro lmao” replied Athena. Trucy went around to the side of the bed and gave her dad a big hug, “Good to see you’re feeling well, Daddy!” Phoenix then realized there was someone stronger than him, his own daughter, which made sense. He hoped that one day he would take over the World with Trucy at his side to have them all attend her magic shows since Phoenix is so proud of her and her talents he wants everyone to see.

meanwhile larry accidentally crapped his pants

Now Sledgeworth at this time was chilling up in his Chief Prosecutor office, tea in hand. It’s a tough job being the best of the best, all the while being gay. Moments ago he just finished covering up Dick Gumshoe’s death and was now enjoying his quiet time in-between the havoc of his job. Earthworm proceeded to lean back, taking a sip of his pipping hot tea, when suddenly Kay Faraday bursted through the window. “Kay, long time no see.” calmly said Mr. Edgelord “You do know there’s a door, right?” Kay looked puzzled, “Doo oar?” “Never mind that.” responded Edgewhale “How did you even break through the window from here? We’re on one of the highest floors.” Kay smirked “Do you think the restraints of reality can contain me?”

Pledgemore could only respond with “Touché.”

“So what brings you to my office in such a manner?” proclaimed Lagomorph, curious to what brought Kay to his office in such a manner. “Edgeworth, do you think you can subscribe to my Roblox let’s play? I need all the support I can get!” Kay replied with. EdgingWang put his hand on his head in disbelief, not for the fact that this is what she came in bursting in about, in fact Subscribers are understandable, but to subscribe to the let’s play itself??? and how does one “let’s play” Roblox? Edgeworth asked Kay about these inconsistencies, as to which Kay replied “UGH your MIND Hedgecord!! No wonder why I wasn’t getting subscribers, I was telling people to subscribe to the let’s play, not my account! And I’ve been playing McDonalds Tycoon every episode so it’s a consistent let’s play, so don’t worry about that!” As Kay thanked Kelpmorph and was about to leave, Ledgelorfy halted her from leaving, to inquire her about one last thing. “Kay, praytell, what is your channel name anyway?” “Oh that one’s easy! It’s ‘EdgeworthYaoi’ on Dailymotion!”

All Freshbirth could do was nod in acceptance, and Kay was on her way.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just About Addicted to this game my boyfriend this game im just about addicted...You wont lastOLNE SECOND playing this gameFree Download FREE IMAGES PICTURES DOWNLOAD IMAGES FREE This game is free, And costs NO dollars, money, free games images free download movies online FREE MO  
mephone 8 walked out, his abs bulging “wow” said mepad “now that a cookie id like to munch on” mepad said in a digibro voice was mepad the one with a fart fetish you know what i dont doubt that Mephone 8 Ripped A Fat One and mepad camed himself. he was shot on sight DOWNLOAD AN IPHONE 3 DOWNLOAD IMAGE FILES FREE CLICK TO WIN I’mVIES download mOOPS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ovies free, Free no price movies DOWNLOAD NOW free, My boyfriend RUPTURED his ANUS playing THIS game! Hey Hot stuff. I saw you image browsing in you computer free download movie free? YES NO freeimages download free FREE EMAILS see what your boss says about these EMAILS! Click here click for FREE see who unfollowed you! FREE IMAGES DOWNLOADS AND VIDEOS FREE images, downloads, I love images! Click for SMILEYS, your computer has ONE VIRUS click to find antivirus free on your computer, Click free, clicking is free, FREE MACBOOK purchase online ZERO DOLLARS, ZERO CENTS

CLICK FOR COOL PICS @@@ www.catdog.cat.dog.www

Use doctor and thousands of other assets to build an immersive game or experience. Select from a wide range of models, decals, meshes, plugins, or audio that help bring your imagination into reality.  
so one time i saw porn of ii toilet yes someone out there wants to fuck a toilet the myth that you ccan get stds from toilets is real niw i guess EVERYONE WANTS TO FUCK TOILET II BUT NO ONE WANTS TO KNOW WHO TOILET II WANTS TO FUCK!! THE INJSUTICE mephone8 said “you were a good cum toiloet now youll be a good cum rag” after toilet popped  
he wants to fuck me:-)  
HELLO???  
hi! this is pizza hut die pizza hut i want pizza hut so fucking bad now i hate you  
Pizza Hut’s funeral was a solemn, dreary affair. The air was thick with god’s cum and everyone was crying so hard it would have made SUCH a good reaction video.  
its me! Mr pizza hut. im dead

“bubble looks so swollen these days- NO NO NO OUT OF MY HEAD”

so one day i went outside. i saw a leaf on the ground. they made my favorite bfdi charavter real? i shoved it up my butt now thats why im in the ER HEY HEY FUCK YOU  
*steps on it**steps on you*( im fucking crazy but im free  
mr clean’s tittys haunt me. every day, every night. i see his tits. god i wish i could meet him in real life. i wonder if his breast milk tastes like windex? sip sip

 

ahhh king your pits are simply REPUNGANT!!!! m-may i plwase have another whiff?? whw-hat? i… i cant? for a MONTH???? but i-- what did-- … … … oh. you saw my search h istory… babe its not what you thinl i promise i dont love mr cleans fresh scent over the gut churning stench of your bo i promise i promsie  
whyn are you vagueing me  
make your own post  
bottoms down

callout post for after hours harasses 

Miles Edgeworth sat in his office, thinking about his favorite BFDI character, Pie. “Goodness,” he thought to himself, “wouldn’t it be cool if Pie from BFB was real?”  
“MR MILES PAWSWORTH” shouted princess Daisy. “WE HAVE A NEW MURDER CASE FOR YOU TO INVESTIGATE”  
“Uwu-nfortunate. *growls**froths*” He growled to himsesf as he sat up. “I was just thinking about how cool it would be if Pie from BFB was real.”  
“Good mews for you, Miles,” shrieked Daisy, “because today you’ll be investigating the murder of none other than Pie from BFB.”  
“hm i see… [waddles up to you] [dies instantly]” said pawsworth, clearly in heat “may we :3 have a threesome :3” “sir it’s a corpse” “Plus object horny is illegal.”  
“God it’s boring around here” said Edna Mode.

winston payne please introduce the first witness “Well he tends to steal women out of rlationships and is very smooth with the ladies. its 8ball(titless)”

You think youre so cool? You think youre cooler than me? You think youre better than me, eh asshole? Id like to see yo ttrrrrrrrrrrrOOHHH OOOOH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!OOHHO!!!!!

i have to turn my mic off can i get an f F  
“mircrosoft edge more like mocrocock edge fuck you bil gates fuvk you bill gates  
whoa roboty calm down said four   
“hehe whyd you name your company after your dick” said stevejobs  
“you blow jobs” said bill gatyBill Gaty  
ffs

hi its me monokuma welcome to battle for despair upupupu

 

can you please dye spongy Blue? Thanks for nothing.Spongy dwas dipped in baja blast to achieve his new form. With his blasts activated, he was finally able to take over Texas and rule it for himself.  
f  
“Hm… yes” Spongy said drinking tea. “i might kill oklahoma” “please dont its my city” pencil said “oklahoma is your city??” [destroys oklahoma]

 

 

“Hey”  
“Dont say Another wrod.”  
“PUSSY”

 

“i'm shadow and I don't like inhaler.” said shadow, not liking inhaler  
“i'm shadow and I don't like inhaler.” said shadow, not liking inhaler  
“i'm shadow and I don't like inhaler.” said shadow, not liking inhaler  
“i'm shadow and I don't like inhaler.” said shadow, not liking inhaler  
“i'm shadow and I don't like inhaler.” said shadow, not liking inhaler  
“i'm shadow and I don't like inhaler.” said shadow, not liking inhaler  
[cracks ass[  
[dies instantly]  
Awh yeah, this is happening!  
WHEN DR HABIT SAYS…... 

GUAC IS EXTRA……………. 

 

 

Kamal Bora Goes To The Zoo  
it;s a metaphor for the habitat (habitat more like habit teeth) bec asue everyone else who’s there is a ffffffffucking ANIMAL  
Kamal climbed into his cage and laid down to sleep. He didn;t like being trapped in the zoo but he supposed it was better than nothing.The giraffes came over and nearly stomped him with their hooves. “PLEASE GOD DON’T STOMP ME WITH YOUR HOOVES” he wailed but no one shows Kamal mercy in this world now do they  
“Wow,” Trevor said, “I wish I was a cool and strong and muscular gifaffe. I would kick my dad in the head if I could.” “WELL YOU CAN :-D” said Dr. Habit himself [studio applause] [studio applesauce] “I KICK MMY DAD IN THE HEAD ON A DAY-LY BASIS” “Wow, really? That’s so cool!” piped Trevor, drawing a sparkledog. “Jsut kidding! (-:” said Boris. “I have’nt seen mmy father in decades amd I wood like 2 ‘keep’ it that way!”  
“wow i would unironically want to play smile for me” said Dr. Habit too crazy!  
“GUYS I’M GETTING MAULED OVER HERE” whined Kamal, getting mauled over there. “PLEASE HELP ME I MIGHT DIE” “yeha he might die” said tim tam. “i call dibs on his bones.”pee “well, i see the situation” said professor layton, drinking tea  
then the cops showed up and i beat the shit out iof them fucvk blue lives  
BLUE LIVES DON’T MATTER!!¹

¹except sonic²  
²including sonic

JERKFOLOTL  
im not even writing im just watching the shit go down  
same here yknow

 

hi! my name’s indexter, and as you may know i am a gay man and i love my boyfriend im also trans and will beat you to death with my ttiny little mitten hands

 

 

hey pussy

fuck you want

 

 

 

listen up yall!  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hjGZLnja1o8 

 

 

 

 

baby’s breath  
so we back in the ,mine

 

BINKY FISH BINKY FISH I WANT THE FISH TO LOOK LIKE A BABY I WANT TO SWADDLE MY FISH LIKE A BABY LE BABY FISHE le baby fishe

 

 

Paige Memorial  
Plase leave an f for our fallen compatriot  
f  
f  
f  
f  
f  
hi bitches it is secy time  
“Hey Firey you wanna die?” Leafy sais? “ehat” said firey. Leafy pushed him into the water and he died the end

f

 

 

i think my dick is too big what should i do?  
EDGEWORTH MIGHTY BIG DONG  
share some

no

come on dont beselfish

 

e

 

Creepypasta - I COMMISSIONED A PLUSH… NEVER AGAIN

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

t  
h  
e

 

c  
o  
r  
n  
e  
r

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

h

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

cum

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

BEFORE  
AFTER

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

shitty cum bubble  
shitty cum rag  
you could also be!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

p  
e  
e  
e  
n  
b  
u  
s

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

k

 

 

ll

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

i

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

oh

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

o  
t  
h  
e  
r  
co  
rn  
er

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tales of Mormon Love, Ep. 1, Act 1  
i love to be a piece of shit” said loren oso  
“oh thats kinda hot” said wolfy  
“aw seriously” said david  
thenthe chump leaned forward and fell down the stairs  
“8^y” loren made a kissy face yeh  
“talk to me. at all. please. dirty is preferable but not needed” wolfy said  
“yeh”  
then he died of internal bleeding  
remy lowered the snper rifle   
Paieg was like damn that shits crazy  
xX_they got excommunicated form the catho;liic churgh for giving the pope scoliosis  
LOL pope broke his spine tryin’ to suck his dick LMAO POPE FAIL!! wow if only hre had playyed undertsale like matpat wanted_Xx

 

BLACK MIRROR: you ever think about how we have air conditioner but no air shampoo? that;s so fucked up when you really think about it. we’re breathing air that doesn’t get a good lather in the air fridge. why do thet do that. is the GOVERBMENT TRYING TO KILL US?? why does it HURT when I PISS  
0EDGEWORTH MIGHTY BIG DONG

go fuck yourself manny heffley piece of shit motherfucker

*pops your tires with my strong front teeth*  
dont do that hes just a baby  
yeah well hes baby so  
hes apiece of shit is what he is  
[punches his fucking throat]

 

YOU DARE INSULT ME

“adam” said apple inanimate insanity “the crash was three years ago youve gotta let go”

 

hey dimitri want to… heh… you know… k*ss hissing is ok too if you’d rather do that  
piss your pants cowboy rp with me dude  
what i cant read okay [pees[[pees] pees[

yehaw  
\  
no  
[unsheathes balls] en garde pardner  
dude your balls fell off lol  
my horse kicks yours in the head no miss  
dude what the fuck be nice to my horse!! hes just a simple asexual  
[forecloses your house][forecloses your wife] [forecloses your womb] [forecloses your life]  
its burning aaaaa its burnng noooo my wifeMY WOMB MY WOB MY WOMB AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA[DEAD[GET OUT OF MY HEAD I MEAN WOMB  
my fuckcing asexy outfit is in there MY ASEXY BONDAGE GEAR  
your gay if you read this  
its true!

heres my bfdi Kpop AU theyre not kpop member theyre just fans of Kpop dont get it twisted  
Leafy’s bio - the only thing i love more than dream island is loona

 

me roasting in the sun STOP STOP IM ALREADY DEAD

wokus pokus said the black mirror

 

“hey morty. i turned myself into a mormon. im mormon rick”  
i just shat myself  
howdypartner  
if i type down here no one will see me (i see you hehe) go away i live down here RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROUT OF MY HEAD OUT OF MY HEAD OUT OF MY HEAD OUT OF MY HEAD OUT OF MY HEAD OUT OF MY HEAD OUT OF MY HEAD OUT OF MY HEAD RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRi’m sorry remy  
What would you do if i were real

Yo, listen up! We're talkin' bout [BFDIA5B].  
Hardest fuckin' game in the world. (Baby)

Yo, I just finished this game  
Far from tame it puts the rest to shame  
It's the hardest motherfucker that I ever defamed  
[BFDIA5B] shake me up when I remember its name  
Hey bro, I heard you also beat [BFDIA5B] cold  
Fuck no, (What?) I couldn't even clear the tutorial  
This shit is like a thousand sharks bitin' my nuts  
It's the spiky dick of Satan all up in my guts  
Yeah listen, I also had a horrible time  
Turned my penis to slime and pooped my pants at a random time  
Ended up convulsing on the floor having seizure after seizure hi

die remy

(KILLS YOU FIRST)  
F-ffour! Its not what it looks like! I-i-i-im holding this for a friend!  
Four took the bong out of Donuts drawer. Sure, they remarked, i believe that.  
Thanks for believing in me, said donut.

 

 

penis  
yack ack ack it’s me the black mirror  
[smooch] [puts in a smooch]  
Motherfucker Unlimitedhampster

do you ever fart on your finger and smell it?  
i think i just swallowed a paperclip jk lol pranked

hey what anon animal 1. What type of Drawing Pad do you use? 2. Can you draw ScoutMaster Lumpus with Big Boobs and a Big Butt? 3. do you like jimmy neutron we can watch jimmy neutron and make out during the scary parts ;w that’s a kissy face ;Yam i?fffudgefdftype more i canr see ir aurochs??????yeahaurochs???huh……...thats a kind of bull apparently

dr habit smokes weed he said “ iam hap[ey” no frownles  
he he  
Food $200  
Black Mirror $150  
Rent $800  
digital dongs $3,600  
Utility $150  
gift of solitude $1.70 million  
loren budget $-0.02 (reparations)  
someone who is good at the economy please help me budget this. my family is dying  
take more of lorens money  
*pees on your digital dongs to mark my territory*  
i think we can all learn a lesson from uneven evan  
god imagine being chumpromantic lmao  
I’M TRYING!!!!!!?!!!!!!!!!!!  
I;M RIGHT HERE ASS WHOLE ARE YOU? - taco bfb3 acliqo in the void  
DIMITRI I’M TAKING THE KIDS I’M TAKING THE DOGS I’M TAKING EVERY SHRED OF DDUCKFUCK YOU FUCK YUUFK ILL KILL YOUIGNITY YOU EVER THOUGHT YOU HADGIVE ME MY DOGS BACK MOTHim so tallER FUCKER!!!  
look at her look at yourself piss ass  
You are a chump, chump

[puts in a rivalry smooch]

 

coolpunk was always dead  
3 months of winter coolness, and awesome holidays, we took our hoovies warm at home, took time off from work to play, but the food we stored is running out, and we cant grow in this cold, and even though i love my boots, this fashion’s getting old.

it’s time to welcome spring, and all things warm and green, but it’s also time to say goodbye, it’s winter we must mr. clean. im new to this you see, what does everypony do? how do i fit in without magic, i havent got a clue!

winter wrap up, winter wrap up!

let’s finish our holiday cheer!  
winter wrap up winter wrap up  
cus tomorrow spring is here, cus tomorrow spring is here!

bringing home the southern birds, a pegasus’ job begins, i dont remember the rest of the lyrics this is an mlp song  
eatILL KILL YOU ILL KILL YOU ILL KILL YOU your digital dongs  
im sorry guys im a “normie” now. butt

 

 

 

https://pride-color-schemes.tumblr.com/post/162319896213/twink

 

 

 

ummm what da fucc, lol

 

@piece of shit comic

we should invite ashley FUCKIN o and ashley too to after hours I think they’d like it

 

 

Back when Army of Two first came out, me and my college roommates, suitemates, were all way too into Halo 3 to really care. I didn't even think Army of Two was on my radar in 2008. My college suitemates would sneak into my room while I wasn't there and play Halo 3 without my permission, on my Xbox, but more importantly, they would look at my DVD collection. I had like 215 DVDs in alphabetical order and they would play a cruel joke where they would move two random titles in different places and see how long it would take me to notice. Yeah, I know that says a lot more about me than it does about them, but I could tell every time that was the joke. I would just scan briefly over my DVDs everyday and see if they had taken one, was usually the issue, wasn't-I wasn't checking to see if they put them out of order, I was checking because they would turn up MISSING. And then I would track them down and find someone across the hallway who borrowed one without asking and what do you know! The DVD is missing from inside of its jewel case! Where did it go No one knows. Oh I found it, it's in two pieces now. No, I'm not still angry about that. if you’ll be my no-eyed girl FROM NOWHERE mankind can’t go there too much light

We take a break from the usual shenanigans for an important PSA - dont be horny freak. Thank you.  
horny people have no rights. horny people are not mickey mous pan’ts fall down lol?

wheb the cbd digital dong hits dimitri is so fucking tallRADIOACTIVE SCAMMER REALbro you fucked up my meme im crying 

 

CLOSING ARGUMENTS  
kermit takes the strap goodnight,  
fuck you i dont wanna make a closing argument  
IM rowLET h:)oothoot im an owl :)my meat is huge and:^) sexy as hell:-) and i ha:-)ve no pee?:-)DIE eat:) my peepee everyp:)ony-mr enter:) down with sne:)eze.,mmmmmmmm teeth  
Help i just sneezed my teeth out i hope Dr. Habit doesnt come to my house to get them *swoons*  
im not fucking i just dont i just dont fuck  
What is your favourite Donkey Kong level mine is the inflation one  
funky kong horny asexual  
PAC MAN AND GAME AND WATCH ARE IN LOVE ALSO PACMAN’S MEAT IS HUGE ALSO GAME AND WATCH’S MEAT IS HUGE GAY RIGHTS  
i love to eat icees theyre good   
:-) the gay rights dr phils  
i am gay drphil and i dont like inhaler

it is i, dimitri, and im so smal im a bug boy tak tak and the power of jujuIM smorty :)ALL IM not lALL SHUT UP M NOT SHORT Fi could fit in aNO IM NOTIM NOT TINY AAAAAAAAAAA   
n ant aHELL-O HABITICIANS HAVE YOU HEARD ABOUT THE GOOD GOOD NEW DRINK CALLED OXY-CLEAN :-Dnus my name is dimitri im taller than everestpenisIMpenois penis penis penjs penis penisnpenis pen  
sCOOOOTERsi pens penis hey ma’am please may i have some cooties DIE 

after hours gets booked no its not

 

HEY WADDA HELL  
IS GOING ON IN THIS THREAD

IMMA GONNA TAKE A PISS

 

sonft

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dear top I'm writing you this tomato

 

,

 

I'm writing this email to make sure you know that I tried to make a fund video unfortunately, unfortunately that didn't turn out so well my hypothesis in my experience Haitians were not happening as well as I plant and I'm really sorry you'll never happen again, please don't fire me I hope we can still be best friends your if if fewer from your best friend sure not now if if if if if,

 

Thank you again,.

 

Sharma 908 auburn 500 Joe favor employee 

 

 

 

 

hey fuck you i thought we were stopping does my funny kataamri picture mean nothing to you i am above royalty die no ok lmao fuck!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!![explodes and dies [zelda voice] good :)


End file.
